


Valor

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [25]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only valor you might achieve is after death in the minds of others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valor

There is no valor in what we do. Someone might try to convince you otherwise, that there is such a thing in our actions.

 

That is bullshit.

 

It is a form of justification to save our hearts and minds from failing. It makes me laugh. Of course what do we is for the greater good, right? Right?

 

I did not have much choice in this, I never had. Circumstances happened. I was not meant to be here but someone else decided for me that I should. I went down without a fight, thinking that some day I'll get everything back. I'll get everything back in order.

 

Was there that much order to begin with?

 

I've quit lying to the youngsters. I'll tell them the truth about valor. There is none. It is all in their heads, a mere fantasy.

 

Only thing that does exist for certain is death and we need to do our best to run away from it, not let it touch us.

 

Only valor you might achieve is after death in the mind of others.  

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
